<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blinded by (the) Science (museum) by little_alien_duck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578406">Blinded by (the) Science (museum)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_alien_duck/pseuds/little_alien_duck'>little_alien_duck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Not much of a plot, j/c is in this fic but it's not the focus, just some science museum shenanigans, science museum AU, they're all friends and coworkers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_alien_duck/pseuds/little_alien_duck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Someone puked in one of the halls." </p>
<p>Short, plotless piece about the voyager crew being friends who work at a science museum and gossip in the break room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Kathryn Janeway &amp; Harry Kim, Kathryn Janeway &amp; Tom Paris, Kathryn Janeway &amp; Tuvok (Star Trek)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blinded by (the) Science (museum)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Someone puked in the spaceship.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not a science fiction movie, Tom,” Kathryn said without looking up from her laptop. She kept clacking away at her keyboard. She had been there when Tom arrived at the museum that morning, and here she was still at his lunch break. The only difference was that the coffee cup next to her seemed to have multiplied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So who’s on duty in the Fontana Hall of the Expanding Universe?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom paused in his pawing through the break room fridge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tuvok.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Tom turned around, Kathryn was leaning back in her chair laughing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure he loved that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As much as he loves anything,” Tom said, plopping down at the table. He had the half of a sandwich he hadn’t eaten yesterday and what appeared to be Harry’s soda. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kathryn gave him a look as he took a swig. Tom pretended not to notice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what are you working on that’s taking all morning?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kathryn groaned as she dropped her head onto her arms. It wasn’t really the answer Tom was looking for, but it told him enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Summer programming,” she said through her arms. “Why do we need specific programming for the summer anyway? Do we really need six different themed summer camps? Is having a scientifically literate populace really worth my sanity?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t believe that.” Tom’s voice was garbled by a mouthful of turkey. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I don’t.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kathryn was working at the science museum to pay for a master’s degree in astrophysics. She loved science more than she loved anything, except maybe coffee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which is really the worst part,” Kathryn said, picking her head up to look Tom in the eye. “I actually do care about this so I have to do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s also your job.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that too.”    </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone puked in the Expanding Universe Hall.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I’ve heard,” Kathryn said without looking up from her laptop. It was Harry this time. Now that Tom had gone back to his post, Harry was free to take his lunch break. Instead of making another stab at conversation, Harry pulled out a paperback book. His brow was furrowed in such concentration at first Kathryn thought that he must be reading something for the undergraduate degree he was working toward in aeronautical engineering. He was a first year college student with a tendency to bury himself in his work.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Upon closer inspection, it was actually just </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Martian</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t look like school work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry grinned sheepishly as he tore his eyes away from the page. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, no. It’s just that I started it last night, and now I can’t put it down.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was how I felt when I read it too.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would tell you that someone puked in Fontana Hall, but I expect you already know,” Chakotay said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? Why would I already know?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you seem to already know everything.” He had that smile on his face, the one he reserved especially for her. As annoyed as she was about the summer programming that would not seem to end, no matter how much work she did, Kathryn smiled back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re just trying to get me in a good mood so that I’ll let you choose what we have for dinner tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I know you’d do that anyway,” Chakotay said. He was on the verge of a laugh he was trying to hide as he made himself a cup of tea. Kathryn, being his partner of several months now could see right through that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha ha. You’re very funny.” Kathryn leaned back in her chair and yawned. She’d had four cups of coffee today and somehow it still wasn’t enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was I right though? Did you already know?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kathryn looked up at him. Chakotay was leaned against the counter, holding his steaming mug with a twinkle in his eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you were right.”      </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>....</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tuvok was annoyed. Kathryn could see it in the minute clench of his jaw. He didn’t slam the door or stomp his feet or even frown. He just clenched his jaw ever so slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was nearly closing time at the museum, and it had been a long day. Rain had driven many families to find indoor activities this spring Saturday. The upshot was that Tuvok had spent most of the day dealing with poorly behaved kids. He would probably be in a bad mood even without bodily fluids being involved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me guess,” Kathryn grinned as Tuvok sat down at the break room table. He didn’t have any food or drink in front of him. Kathryn figured he just needed a minute to sit in a quiet room. “Someone puked in the Expanding Universe Hall.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I assume my misfortune has been the gossip of the day?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m just a really good guesser.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tuvok turned to her with a single raised eyebrow, and Kathryn burst out laughing. Something like the hint of a smile danced across Tuvok’s face, and the monotony and the stress and the paperwork all seemed worth it. Work sucked sometimes as much as she loved it. But she had a hell of a group of friends because of it.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>